1. Technical Field
The present application relates to medical catheters, and more specifically to medical catheters useful in endovascular and other body lumens.
2. Background
Medical catheters for use in endovascular or other body lumens typically require a variation in physical properties along different portions thereof. For example, a certain degree of stiffness is required for trackability and pushability near the proximal end while the distal end requires a great deal of flexibility. “Trackability” refers to the ability of the catheter to bend and advance effectively through the body lumen. “Pushability” involves the transmission of longitudinal forces along the catheter from its proximal end to its distal end so that a physician can push the catheter through the vascular or other lumenal system. A catheter having uniform properties throughout its length poses disadvantages in that it is likely to be too proximally flexible or too distally stiff. As a result, many catheter shafts are made from multiple materials along the shaft length, which poses problems of cost and efficiency in construction. Moreover, the junctions between the different materials may cause binding, kinking, or even separation and may require specialized connection means.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved medical balloon catheter.